The King of My Heart
by KuroNekoCiel
Summary: Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy are siblings. Gajeel is going to be the king and Natsu will lead a special troop of army. Wendy pinched between her two beloved brothers. How is she going to make everything better? and the King needs his Queen. multiple pairings-surprise (summary sucks, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic about Levy and Gajeel. A prince-princess story. hope you like it. Please review!**_

_**for this first episode, there's no yet Levy. next episode, maybe.**_

_**disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro-san does. please continue to support Fairy Tail!**_

**_..._**

An old man sat at his table, leaned against his chair, his eyes closed. His breath slow and even. Evening sun found its way into his study.

DUMMM!

A young man around 20s came into the room. Anger written all over his face. His long black hair jumped behind him, following his rough footsteps. He banged the old man's table.

"What was that?" The old man smiled. He peeked behind the young man. Oh, he needed to repair the door. Again. "I asked, what was that?" He looked totally pissed.

"What was what?" The old man asked the young one, back.

"The announcement. This isn't what you said. Why?" He shouted to the old man's face. The old man smiled.

"Calm down, son. Have sit." The young man sat. His eyes still staring at him, like a lion ready to surprise his prey. The old man took pieces of papers from his drawer. His son watched him curiously as he looked the papers in hand. "This is your test the other day."

"I know," he mumbled. He looked at the three papers. Just one paper hadn't mark. "Why'd…?" He, then realized something. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

The whole castle could hear his voice. A few minutes later, his two siblings arrived. A boy with short pink hair grinned as he saw his elder brother in pissed. A young girl with blue hair smiled, taking her seat next to her pissed brother. The pink-haired boy went to his father and shakes his hands.

The eldest stood, grabbed his only brother, dragged him to a nearby balcony and hung him there. His father and his sister just watched him as they already used to it. The younger brother shouted, cursed his brother. The girl after his eldest brother as he walked out of the room.

"Ne," she tried to speak. She rarely speaks with him. It was not that she scared of him. "Gajeel-san, maybe we can go visit Juvia-san," she suggested. The older brother stopped and turned to her. Her eyes looked sparkled.

"Why?" he asked. The young girl grinned, tried hard to hide her nervousness.

"Well, you'll the king soon. I think she can help you get ready," she answered.

"Fuck that shit!" He left her.

"But, in case you won't," Gajeel stopped. Slowly he turned back to his little sister. "I already invited her," she said, almost whispered. He cursed between his breaths.

"She knew about the news?" The girl shook her head.

"I just said that maybe she can help with the preparation. She's good with it," she explained.

"Whatever. It's not like I'm going to be the king or so. When she's here, tell her I'm out of town." He waved while leaving.

"Are you leaving again?" He not replied anymore. The girl sighed. She really wanted to talk to him like the way she talked with her other brother.

(**)

A blue-haired young lady paced back and forth in front of the old man.

"So, Gajeel-kun is going to be the king?" She asked again, for the thousandth time. "And, Wendy-chan said that he's not interested at all?" The young princess nodded. "Then, why don't you just crown Natsu?"

The King showed the young woman his children's test result. She examined the three papers.

"Why you didn't mark his paper?"

"Look at it carefully. How do you think I supposed to mark it?"

The young woman nodded. It made sense. The questions were simple questions. Generally, the questions asked about how a king made his decisions. Even, they were multiple choices questions. But Gajeel didn't answer the questions. He added his own answers for every question. Analyzed his answers, they all made sense. Decisions a king supposed to make.

"So, what you want me to do?" she asked.

"Two jobs. First, convince him to be the next king. Second, find him a suitable wife. Make sure she is a royal blood princess." She nodded.

"A princess? So, I can't be his wife?"

"Agree, Juvia?" The king asked again.

"Yes. Don't worry. Gajeel-kun will be the next king and he'll get a princess as his wife. Actually, if there's no princess wants to be his wife, I am ready to be the next queen," she said. The old man just smiled to the joke. "If there's nothing else, let me excuse myself, Yajima-sama." She disappeared behind the big door that had just been repaired from Gajeel's kick.

"Are you sure, Otou-sama?" the young princess asked. "He seemed very mad. especially when you announced that Natsu-san will be the new leader for the special troop." His youngest child was very concerned about her brothers.

"Don't worry, Wendy. I know what I'm doing. Why don't you go and help Juvia?" The young princess nodded, quickly leaved the room to look for Juvia.

The King sighed. Thinking of his two sons harder than solving the country's problems. Both were hot-headed. Both loved fights very much. They even found their own instructors. One really wanted to lead the troop while the other one kept disappeared for his own adventures. Luckily, his only princess did not influence by her brothers' rough behaviours. She was a sweet little princess that loved to help people. She had her own instructor to teach her about medicines. She was a princess that he very proud of.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 of GaLe. still no Levy. a lot of Juvia. when i reread this, i felt annoyed with Juvia.  
**

**well, please read, enjoy and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro did.  
**

**(**)è**

Juvia Loxar, daughter of Damien Loxar, royal family's closest friend. As her father close to the King, she had made friends with the princes and the princess. Some people said that only her could control the princes' wild behavior. Even the castle was just like her playground.

A few days later, she went to see the King.

"Yajima-sama, I've bring some princesses for you to choose for your future daughter-in-law." She placed a few pictures in front of the King one by one.

Lucy Heartphilia. Princess of the West. Blond. Clever. High chance of being a great queen. Maybe she could help Gajeel-kun in making decisions.

Ultear Milcovich. Princess of the North country. Had two brothers and an adopted daughter. Black hair. From what I heard, she had potential of controlling Gajeel.

Mirajane Strauss. Princess of the Southeast country. Eldest of three. The most beautiful princess, ranked by Royal Glam magazine. Very sweet person. Some said that everyone will fall in love with her once they set their eyes on her. Great, right?

Lissanna Strauss. Mirajane's little sister. Ranked third in the most beautiful princess by Royal Glam. She would bring beautiful genetics to your grandchildren.

"Is that all you have?" Juvia smiled and turned to her friend.

"Interested in anyone?" she asked. "Actually I got more. Let see." She took out more pictures.

Cana Alberona but she got problem with alcohol. Evergreen, she was rumoured to have an affair with Mirajane's brother. Lucky, eloped with her bodyguard.

"Ah, yes. Actually I like this princess the most. The best choice, I said. Brilliant, strong, beautiful." She put the princess's picture on the table. "Erza Scarlet. The best choice of the best."

"Okay, beautiful," the King complemented. Gajeel didn't give any comment.

"But, she was rumoured to have an affair with one of our generals." Gajeel grinned. "No one actually can prove it, so I consider her as a candidate."

"Are these all?" Juvia nodded. "I was about to choose the eighth."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes widened.

"Seemed I not interested in anybody, so I think I just settle down with the eighth. I can't believe that's all the princesses for me." He stepped away to the door.

"Is that means you agree to be crowned?" Juvia asked.

"No. but if I have to, that's the girl I choose." Juvia sighed.

"Yajima-sama, am I fail my tasks?" Her eyes watered. She never felt so down.

"Actually, I have the eighth candidate. I'll handle that one. You find ways to make sure he'll crown." Juvia saluted him.

"Yes, my dear King!"

(**)è

Gajeel just finished training with his brother. His little sister sat outside the training field, watching them. Suddenly, Juvia appeared from nowhere.

"Hello, Wendy-chan," she greeted the young princess before shouted to her brothers. "Hello, princes!" Both of them were shirtless. Juvia showed them a piece of paper. "There's going to be a ball tomorrow night. All the princesses are invited. Who knows you might find your eighth?" Gajeel and Natsu studied the advertisement paper before looked at each other. "Don't try to escape, because I'll monitor both of you," Juvia added. They sighed silently. "Be prepared." Juvia left the sibling by themselves.

"I think the ball is to find you a wife," said Natsu. "It's fine if I'm not there." He wiped his sweat on his neck.

"I'm not going either," said Gajeel.

"But – but…" Both princes watched Wendy.

"Hey, you must be there. One of the princesses is going to be your wife," Natsu said, chuckling.

"If you go, you might find yours one," Gajeel said. His face was very serious.

"Nah, I'm not interested. I think I just settle down with any villager." They walked back to the castle.

"If I not misheard," both her brothers turned to her. They waited for her next words. "Our two highest generals will be there tomorrow night." They silent for two minutes.

"I'll be there." They said in unison.

Wendy sighed. Her brothers more interested in their generals than meeting the princesses. But, if they find out that the generals not there, she'll dead. She sighed again.

**(**)è**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 updated. i'm sorry that i'm not really good at describing scenery. this chapter takes place during the ball held by the castle. the princesses mentioned in previous chapter are here, but i not personally mentioned them. **

**Please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro did.**

**(**)è**

The hall was decorated with the best decorations. Golden lights made the spacious room looked very beautiful. Music played gracefully. The guests had arrived. They were waiting for the princes and the princesses. Juvia was outside the room, discussed with the welcoming committee about what they have to do when the princesses arrive. Then, she went to check on the royal siblings.

First, Natsu. She knocked the door before entered the room. He still prepared. He just wore a white shirt and a coat. She quickly helped him his tie. After that, she went to the other prince. As she entered his room, he was still choosing which to wear. She left the room and went to Wendy. The girl wore an ocean blue lacy gown. She had a black thin hairband with a small flower to the left of her head. Then, Juvia asked her to join Natsu, before she disappeared to see Gajeel. He was still in his previous position. Without asking him, she picked a white shirt, a black short vest and a pant. Get ready, she said and disappeared again.

Without being announced, they royal siblings entered the hall. Some aristocrats bowed down to them, some just smiled. Their sister was quickly been snatched to enjoy the dance. Even though she was just fifteen, her beauty was a mature teen. The two brothers looked for somebody. But that somebody wasn't there. They ignored every princess that had been announced her arrival. Unsuccessful to find what they were looking for, the princes went to Juvia. However, the girl was nowhere to find. They loosened their ties that seemed to be very tight.

"Hey, you see them anywhere?" Natsu asked.

"You think what I think now?" Gajeel asked him back.

"I think so," Natsu replied.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Gajeel. The younger brother followed. Outside the hall, they took off their coats. At the same time they saw Juvia. She seemed in trouble. They joined her.

"Stop it, Lyon. You're harassing her. Miss Loxar, I'm very sorry for his rudeness," one guy said. Juvia nodded. She seemed scared and almost cried.

"Gray, she didn't say anything about me harassing her. I was just asking her to dance with me. Are you jealous?" the other man asked.

"Why the hell am I going to jealous? Why don't we just get inside and you can dance to any girl you want?" Juvia nodded, agreed to Gray's idea.

"I only dance with Juvia. Juvia, will you marry me? I'm in love with you." Juvia shrieked.

The guy named Gray aware of the princes' presence. He eyed them, especially Natsu. Gajeel snatched Juvia from the Lyon guy. Gray tried to do something, like try to snatch her back. Natsu warded his cold hand.

"I'm sorry, guys. This girl is mine." He followed Gajeel leaved with Juvia. She glanced back to Gray before she disappeared with the princes into the darkness.

They stopped in a garden not far from the hall. The light from the hall could clearly be seen from where they stood.

"The generals, when will they arrive?" Gajeel asked. Juvia quickly checked her book. Her expression changed.

"They probably not coming."

"What are you doing?" Natsu shouted. "Do you think I waste my time here just chase skirts around?" Juvia bowed down apologizing.

"I'm out of here."

Juvia halted the princes.

"Please, don't. Everyone is looking forward to see both of you. Please don't leave," she begged. "I'll inform you when they arrived."

The two princes left. Leaving the noble lady alone. Upset of her own failure in her tasks.

"Are you alright?" Juvia wiped her tears. She nodded. She took the handkerchief offered.

"Thank you…Gray-sama." She final realized the voice's owner.

"Actually I want to apologize for my brother's ill behavior. He never likes that before. I – I didn't mean to…" She shook her head.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little upset because I failed doing my job. A prince should be in the hall, waltzing. Not here. Let me escort you inside," she offered. Gray followed her.

"Who are they?" he asked. "The two guys with you just now."

"They are our princes. They mad because of my carelessness. I forgot about two important guests," she explained.

"I thought the important guests are the princesses. Maybe the generals are busy with their army."

"Ah, seemed Gray-sama heard the full conversation." Gray stuttered.

"I – I didn't – mean – " Juvia chuckled.

"It's okay." She noticed the arrival of the important guests. "Please enjoy the night. Please excuse me." She bowed a little before went to greet the new guests. She chit chatted with the guests while led them into the hall. She led them to her two princes.

"Princes, General Laxus and General Jellal just arrived." Gajeel eyed them while Natsu grinned to see them. The generals bowed their head down.

"We're apologized for our lateness," Jellal said. Laxus just silent.

"Got the news?" both of the generals nodded.

"We're informed that the announcement is not yet official," Jellal said.

"It'll be official soon," Natsu replied.

"How's the special troop?" Gajeel asked.

"They're ready," Laxus answered, before the other general could say anything. "For now, they're under Pantherlily's surveillance." Both the princes nodded.

"I can't wait to meet them," they said, unconsciously together. Realizing it, they looked at each other, and then turned away.

"Alright. Enjoy the night." Gajeel left Natsu with the generals. A few minutes later, Natsu left.

"Do you think any of them capable of taking the special troop over?" Laxus asked. Jellal smiled.

"Both got their own quality. Seems Prince Gajeel will be crowned, thus Prince Natsu will take over the special troop." They took a sip of their cocktails.

"Got any idea to handle it? Luckily the troop isn't mine, if not I won't let any of them to touch the troop," Laxus said. They observed the waltzing hall.

"I got message from the King. I believe you receive it too."

"Ah, the tournament against the princes? I'm looking forward to it." Laxus grinned.

"You only read the title, right?" Jellal asked, chuckling.

"Why? Is – Ah, there goes your princess." He patted Jellal's shoulder. He turned around and grabbed a man's shoulder. "Excuse me." He took the lady's hands from the man.

Everyone enjoyed the night pretty much. Everyone.

**(**)****è**

**hin about next chapter:**

**close up on several couples. please wait for it. bye-bye-cycle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chapter 4. a close up on several couples. if you have any idea to improve it, please share it with me.  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro did.  
**

**read, enjoy and review! :)  
**

**(**)****è**

Jellal watched a princess walked to him. Her gentle smile made him smiled even more. He reached her hand as she stopped in front of him, and kissed it. The princess placed her other hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. Slowly their bodies moved to the slow harmony.

"Surprise to see me here?" she asked. Jellal kept smiling.

"Actually I was looking forward to see you here, princess," he replied. The princess chuckled.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, princess. We got problem on our way here." The princess moved both her hands over his shoulder and gently placed her head on his broad chest. Jellal panicked.

"Princess," but the princess ignored him. She closed her eyes. His eyes wildered around. He felt like every eye in the room was looking at them. "Princess." He pushed her body, grabbed her hand and pulled her outside the hall. They went to huge balcony. He let her hand free as they were far from others' sights.

The princess hugged him from behind. Slowly he pushed her but still holding her arms.

"You don't want to see me, don't you? You're here just because of the promise you made. The promise that we'll see each other again." She looked directly into his eyes.

"Princess – "

"You even call me princess, not my name. Why?" she asked.

"Because you're princess. That's because," he answered.

"Now you care that I'm a princess. Why now? You're not like this before." Jellal didn't say anything. His grips on her arms loosened. "Do you know how much I miss you? I always am thinking about you. There's no split second I didn't think about you. Do you know that?" She clung to his coat.

"Princess, no." He pushed her again. "We can't be like this."

"Like what?" She asked.

"You cannot miss me or love me," he said.

"Because I'm a princess?"

"And I'm just a general of a troop of army. We can't be together. I'm sorry, princess." He turned his back to leave, but the princess caught his hand. She pulled him and slammed her lips on his. Jellal shocked but he couldn't refuse. To something he'd always desire. He kissed her back. When his sanity returned, he pushed her away.

"You want me," she said.

"I love you, Erza. I admit it. But I have to stop right here. I'm sorry." He left the red-haired princess. He left the hall immediately.

(**)è

Laxus watched the smiling face in front of him. A girl he snatched from who-was-that-guy when Princess Scarlet approached Jellal. His buddy really needed some brainwash.

"Are you happy to change your dance partner?" he asked the white-haired girl.

"Why? Because I'm smiling?"

"So you're not happy?" he asked her again.

"What're you going to do if I'm not?"

"Look, a question should be answered by an answer. That's why it's called answer. Not question."

"Okay. I'm sorry. Are you a soldier?" she asked.

"Why?"

"You said just now that answ – " Laxus cut her out.

"Yes. How do you know?" The girl giggled.

"You are a general, right? Impressive. Young and handsome general," she said.

"Then, you're a witch."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"'Coz you know I'm a soldier, specifically a general, without asking me." He smiled, showing his white teeth. The white-haired woman giggled again.

"So, did I impress you as much as you impressed me?" she asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you're pretty good." She chuckled.

"So, general, tell me. Are you here for the princesses?" Her question made him grinned.

"Are you a princess?" he asked.

"Because I'm beautiful like a princess?"

"Are all princesses beautiful?" he asked back.

"I don't know. Fairy tales tell yes. You're a soldier, I believe you met a lot of princess," she said.

"Hey, girl. I'm a general of an army. My work is at the border. I don't think princess would go to such a place. But I know one princess."

"Erza?" He raised his eyebrow. "I saw her waltzed with your handsome friend just now." She made her giggled.

"You're really a witch." He caught his friend outside the hall, leaving. "Please excuse me." He unwrapped her arms and quickly exited the hall.

Before he ran after his friend, he caught another figure. He pulled him from his coat.

"Please excuse us, Princess Wendy." The young princess nodded, surprisingly.

"General, have you meet my brothers?"

"Yes, we did, princess." He replied, half shouted.

"Till we meet again, princess," the young boy who was being pulled by Laxus, said. Wendy waved him, smilingly.

"See you, Conbolt-kun." The white-haired girl stood beside Wendy. "Oh, Princess Mirajane." The princess smiled.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"The older one is one of our highest generals, General Laxus. The younger one is the youngest member in the army," Wendy explained.

"Ah~Young love." Wendy's cheeks pinkish. "Oh, Erza." The red-headed princess appeared from behind. She was scowled. "I saw what happened between you and the blue-haired general," she said, half-whispered. Erza didn't say anything. She didn't even react.

"So, the rumour's true?" asked Wendy.

"What rumour?" Mirajane asked her back.

"That Princess Erza has an affair with our general. Well, we didn't expect that general is General Jellal," Wendy explained. They turned as they heard Erza sighed.

"Nevermind. I just was rejected." She leaned to the balcony. "I never thought he cared about the prince-princess things."

"That's why?" Mirajane asked. Erza nodded.

Suddenly they heard someone moaned. They all turned to the sounds. There were a pink-haired guy and a blond girl. Kissing! Mirajane smiled to the young love while Erza watched them expressionless. Wendy surprised that she almost covered her face. The guy cupped her face while kept tasting her mouth and the girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy slipped. The other two princesses seemed to surprise.

"So, that's the prince? Not bad," Erza said.

"Seems he just choose his queen," Mirajane squeaked.

From behind the couple, another guy appeared. Without word, he grabbed Natsu by his collar. The blond princess shocked with him. He walked past the princesses and pulled Wendy's hand.

"Eh, Gajeel-san?"

The blond princess joined the other two princesses.

"Who's that?"

The princes and the young princess disappeared at a corner. At the same time, a blue-haired woman chased them.

"Natsu? Natsu, where are you going?" she asked, running to the dragged prince.

"Who's that woman?"

"Men in this country are rough, ne?" asked Mirajane.

"He's quite gentle," the blond princess said shyly.

"Really? He doesn't look so gentle. How did it happen?" Mirajane asked.

"What happened?" the blond asked her back. She playfully hit the blond's back. "Well, we're dancing," she tapping her fingers. "Yes, we're dancing."

"How'd he asked? Was it like 'ehem, care to have a dance with me, milady?"

"At that time, I was having my cocktail. He suddenly appeared and pulled me onto the dance floor. He seemed to be hiding from someone. 'Cos he kept looking around," she storied.

"How about the kiss?"

"Kiss? Ehm…" The pink shade turned reddish.

Flashback

_"Eh, what are you doing?" she asked. The pink-haired prince didn't answer but pulled her deep into his arms. She struggled for free. "Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" she almost shouted. Then he looked at her. He quickly let her go. He looked confused. She took a deep breath and glared at him before leaving the dance floor. He halted her, slowly put her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist._

_"Since we're here, why not?" His smiled almost made her burst into laughter._

_"So, is that how you always get girls?" she asked as they swayed to the music._

_"Apparently, I got two girls. The best I've ever had."_

_"Oh, yeah? By snatching like that?" she asked again._

_"Don't you want to know who the girls are?" he asked her back._

_"Wow, you still hold on the girls?" He grinned._

_"Have you seen any girl, around fifteen, waltzing in this hall?" She nodded, but still remembering the said girl. "That's one, my sister." He grinned again. Silently laughing to her innocently believed his lie._

_"I thought the girls are your girlfriends or something. Then, who's the other one? Your mother?" His grin dead._

_"If include my mother, that would be three. She died five years ago."_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – "_

_"It's okay," he cut her. "The other girl is…Do you remember the girl that welcomed you from the main entrance?" he changed his topic to his other 'girl'._

_"Which one? Blue hair, blue dress? Her hair is, somewhat, perfect curl?" He nodded. He pushed her a little to the other side when a couple accidently hit them a few times._

_"Yes. That's my girl. She's not my sister, okay," he said, when he saw the princess' i-don't-believe-you face._

_"Doesn't she upset, if she sees you dancing with me here? Instead of her?"_

_"That's the problem. If I can be crowned without considering who's my queen is, I already marry her years ago," he explained._

_"You're a prince?" she asked, widening her brown eyes. "You're a prince?" she asked again, to confirm it. "You really don't act like one," she said, still not believing his statement._

_"Wow, wow, that is harsh. I am a prince, even though I don't act like a prince. Does it matter to act like a prince?"_

_"Of course. As a prince, you should act in a proper manner. 'Cos you representing your country and, of course, you will expect people to respect you. That's what people see, either they'll respect you or not," she said. Natsu nodded._

_"You are a clever princess."_

_"How'd you know I'm a princess?"_

_"The way you ACT, the way you TALK, and you don't know who's the blue-haired girl," he said._

_"Your girl?"_

_"Yes. 'Cos people in this country know her. I'm Natsu," he introduced himself. The girl smiled._

_"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I believe you've heard my name before." Natsu shook._

_"No. Not even once. Are you sure you're that famous?" Lucy rolled her eyes._

_"Have you ever known any princess? Other that your sister?" she asked, quickly excluded Wendy from the list when he was about to say his sister's name._

_"Not really. But I think I remember two names. Mari and … Red? What was their names again?"_

_"Mirajane and Erza Scarlet?" she asked. He plucked his fingers. "Well, Mirajane Strauss, the most beautiful princess and Erza Scarlet, the second. You guys always interested into beautiful girls, don't you?"_

_"No, not really. I always heard the maids and guards saying Mirajane's name. And Erza Scarlet," he thought again. "I don't remember where and when I heard her name. Actually, you're beautiful too. So don't get too jealous."_

_"I'm not jealous. Do you think I'm beautiful?" Her cheeks shaded pink._

_"I th.." He suddenly pushed toward Lucy, and their lips met. Both quickly parted from each other. "I – I – do – " The environment felt very awkward. But he slowly closed their distance and kissed her. Again. Properly._

End of flashback

A few moments before

Gajeel sat on a bench in the garden. His head throbbed.

"Sick of balls?" a small, sweet voice asked him, made him to turn his head to his left. A young woman sat next to him, smilingly. The lack of light made him couldn't clearly see her face. But, one thing he confirmed, she is small.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't like balls too. I'd rather spend my times reading," she said.

"Then, what are you doing here, shorty? You shouldn't read in the dark," he said.

"Do not call me shorty. I'm Levy McGarden," she said.

"So what? You're small and short."

"That's so rude of you. Who are you? Are all people in this country rude like you?" she asked, disgustingly.

"Hey, shorty," he went close to her face. "Rude or not, it's me. Do not judge other people just because you think I'm rude." He stood up.

"I didn't think but you are a rude person, mister." Gajeel left. No point talked to someone who insulted you.

(**)è


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5. gajeel n levy.  
**

**disclaimer: i didn't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro did.  
**

**Please read, enjoy n review.  
**

**(**)è**

Gajeel walked along the hallway. The workers were preparing for the battle between him and Natsu that would be held in two days. He grinned. Although he always practiced with Natsu but battling with him is another story.

He came across a small girl. She wore pale orange dress and she was escorted by several women. She was almost the same height as Wendy. She glanced at him. He halted her by stood in front of her. She glared at him. He smirked. He leveled his hand on her head.

"Heh, shorty." He chuckled, stepping away. He continued his walk.

Levy glared at him. How rude! Who does he think he is? Called her shorty.

"Who's that? Is he always rude like that?" she asked.

"That's Prince Gajeel. He'll be crowned soon," one of her maid answered.

"What? He's Gajeel?" She took a deep breath. "And he's going to be the next king?"

(**)è

Levy sat alone in a garden near her room. She had a book in her hand but she couldn't read. Her mind still on the same man since last night. The rudest man she ever met. Soon, the said man will be the king. More importantly, the said man name is Gajeel.

Not far from her, Gajeel had just past the garden. And he saw her. He went to sit next to her.

"Finally find light to read, shorty?" he smirked. Levy sighed.

"You seem very happy. May I ask why?" He chuckled. He indeed happy.

"Heard about the tournament? Me against Natsu. Can't wait for it."

"Not surprise to have you loves fights very much. Suit you very well."

"Whatever you say, shorty. I'm in a very good mood right now." He giggled.

"Yes, I can see that. Haven't you fought him?" He looked at her. "You're really looking forward for the tournament. So, you haven't fought him? You don't know whose better."

"I always train with him. Trains and real fight are two different things. I don't think you understand."

"Probably. Since we haven't properly introduced each other, here," she stretched out her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. Princess of the East country. Your future wife." Gajeel twitched. He quickly stood up.

"You're not kidding, right?" he asked.

"No. I'm sorry if you feel inconvenient," Gajeel ran away. "because I'm small." She watched him confusingly. "Did I say something wrong?"

(**)è

Gajeel roughly pushed the door of his father's study. His face, as usual, angered with an additional emotion. Confused.

"Who's Levy McGarden?" The king was observing his door, turned to his eldest son.

"Oh, you meet her? She is really a nice girl. I like her," he answered.

" .she?" he asked again.

"What do you want to know?" his father asked, smilingly.

"Why did she say that she is my future wife?"

"Ah, that. She said that to you?"

"You said that I'll marry if I agree to be the next king."

"Gajeel, I didn't say that. Even if Natsu be the next king, you still have to get married. Then, I find you one. She is the daughter of my friend. Since you didn't agree with any girl Juvia proposed the other day, I think she is a good choice," the king explained.

"Besides the fact that I'm the eldest son, why you're eagerly want me to replace you?" He still not satisfied. "And the stupid test." His father didn't answer. "Since you already choose me, then what is purpose of the tournament? You know that I can easily defeat Natsu. WHY?" He kicked the nearest chair. The king watched his son.

"Why'd you don't want to replace me?" he asked.

Gajeel caught his breathes.

"Why don't you give that fucking throne to Natsu?" He kicked the door again. The king watched his son's retreating back. He sighed. To his son. And to his damaged door.

**(**)è**


	6. Chapter 6

**new chapter's up. i really want tp put gajeel n levy together, but i don't know how. and, it ended uo like this.  
**

**so, please enjoy n review.  
**

**disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail, mashima hiro-san did.  
**

**(**)è**

Gajeel stood in the middle of the arena. His brother stood ten meters away from him. He was smiling and grinning since five minutes ago. The arena was full of audiences. Gajeel glanced to a certain small blue-haired princess. She sat next to a blond girl. _Focus, Gajeel! _ He took a deep breath. He needed to focus on the battle. _Don't let the girl distract you, Gajeel! _

Natsu ran toward him, launched his first attack. He almost jumped in surprised. He was distracted again. _Damn, woman!_ He stepped backward while defended himself from Natsu's sword. Natsu grinned, took a glance of infuriated Gajeel while sending him a kick to his chest. Gajeel flew a few steps backward. He managed to stop himself from thrown further. He giggled. Without waiting more, he attacked his brother. His sword attacks managed to be dodged by Natsu.

"Glad to have you back," said Natsu, grinningly while withstood his attack.

"Me too."

Gajeel attacked him continuously. Natsu almost breathless to dodge and withstand his non-stop attacks. He caught the younger prince's hand and pulled it behind him. His free arm pressed on Natsu's throat. Natsu's other hand tried to pull his brother's hand from his throat. Gajeel laughed near his ear.

"Gihihi…Give me your best shot, Natsu," he whispered. The younger prince smiled and laughed. He hit his brother with his elbow, hard to his ribs. Gajeel's grips on Natsu released.

The younger prince punched him right on his face, and then on his stomach. He kicked him on his ribs again, sent the older prince far to hit the wall. Gajeel didn't move and no sign of him to stand up.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia unnerved. Lucy and Levy seated not far from her and Wendy also surprised.

"Shouldn't she be cheered for Natsu?" Lucy whispered to nobody. Levy looked at her friend confusingly.

"Lucy, do you say something?" The blond princess quickly shook her head and smiled. "That's weird. Gajeel was so confident he would win. Well, seemed it happened the other way around," Levy commented.

Juvia and Wendy watched her before looked at each other. They whispered something to each other. Wendy seemed very worried. Juvia assured her. She stood up and walked away from them.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked. Wendy calmed herself before telling the two princesses.

"Gajeel-san maybe is mad." In the arena, Gajeel stood up. Natsu grinned as he saw his brother moved.

"Mad? Because he almost knocked out by Natsu?" asked Lucy. Wendy shook her head.

"No. He rarely mad because of fight. He enjoys every fight," Wendy said.

"I can see that."

"Something distracts him. He might lose his temper. And that – " Gajeel attacked Natsu mercilessly, until the younger prince fell onto the ground, unable to move. He stared sharply at the older prince as he paced toward his immobile body. " – would be dangerous." Wendy looked around, searching for Juvia.

Levy held her friend's hand, assuring her that everything will be fine.

Gajeel stepped on Natsu's left arm. Slowly, he put his other leg on Natsu's neck. With smirk on his face, he placed ascending pressure on the leg. Natsu groaned and breathless as the pressure applied increasing slowly.

Suddenly, an arm pulled him on to the ground and locked his movement. He tried to snatch his hand from the person's hard grip but unsuccessful. When his muscles relaxed and he calmed down, the hands that locked him on the ground released him. He quickly jumped onto his feet, to see who is that person.

"Wait! What are you doing here?" he shouted. The old man in front of him smirked. He was an old man, with black hair and some whites, with a bulky body.

Gajeel looked around. Laxus waved and smiled cynically at him. Next to him were Jellal and his father. The king smiled at him. Gajeel cursed under his breath.

.

.

.

.

Levy walked from the dining room to her room. The other princesses had returned to their rooms after dinner. Gajeel wasn't there. When she looked up to the sky, she realized the lights from the arena were still on.

"Why do the lights still on?" she asked. Her maid bowed before answered.

"I heard that Prince Gajeel is still in the arena, Princess." Levy smiled and shook her head.

"You may return to your room."

"Princess…?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for today." The maid bowed down before her and left. Levy looked back to the arena's lights. She stopped a guard past her. She asked him to turn off all the lights in the arena. The guard nodded.

(**)è

The blue-haired princess entered the arena. She saw the one she'd been looking for, laid in the middle of the battle field, with his hands opened to his sides. She walked slowly and silently to him.

"I heard that you're a tough, hard guy. Seeing you right now, I can't believe you'd be mourning over one loss," she said, looked directly to his face. He glanced at her before closed his eyes back.

"What are you doing here? Princess shouldn't walk alone, especially at night," he said.

"I'm so glad you show your concerns toward me," she replied smilingly. Gajeel sat up, and Levy sat next to him. "I heard that he is your instructor. Is that why you're so upset?"

"That old man." He leaned back down. "I'll never win against him." He chuckled.

"You seemed alright," she said.

"Hey, princess. Are you really going to marry me?" Levy raised her brows.

"Yes." He looked at her.

"Don't you feel like you've been tricked?"

"Why should I feel like that?" she asked him back. Gajeel chuckled.

"I don't know how honest your father to you, but my old man, that damn old man tricked me all the time." He placed his hands behind his head.

"And you still fall for all his tricks?" she lied down.

"I don't know. He kept using the same reason. I don't know when he is serious. That old man is hard to read."

"What reason? Crown you as the next king?" Gajeel laughed.

"I don't have to ask for that reason. Why? Is that what you're told? Marry to a king?" he asked.

"I'm not that desperate to marry a king. I – "

"I don't believe you just say yes when you're told to marry someone. It doesn't make sense. Don't you have anyone you like?"

"My father told me that he has a friend that asked me for his son. It's my decision to accept or not. And I said yes. It's up to you to believe it or not."

"I have a brother. Why don't you just marry him? Who knows, he might be the next king."

"No. Why'd you insist me to marry someone else, not you? I was asked to marry someone named Gajeel, from here. Ah, you have someone you like?" she guessed.

"What are you talking about? I don't have time for such thing." He chuckled. "There're much more things better I can do than chasing skirts." They both laughed.

"So, I don't have to worry about you might find other girls once you bored with me. That's pretty good," she said. Gajeel turned to the girl laid next to her. She was looking up to the night sky.

"Why'd you so enthusiast about the marriage? I told you I'm not interested." He looked up to the night sky.

"I believe in my father. He values his friendship with your father. Maybe this the way I can show my appreciation towards him. For all the things he had done for me." She closed her eyes, imagining her father's soft gaze toward her.

Gajeel watched the girl. A small girl but has a big heart.

"Oi! Don't sleep here!" He shook the girl's shoulder when she didn't move. "Hey, wake up! Don't sleep here!" He tried to wake her up.

He lifted her small, delicate body off the ground. She opened her eyes. Only to saw him smirking.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Put me down!" She struggled in his arms.

"Oi! Shut up! Just stay there, sh – " He almost loosened his grip on her and she almost fell from his arms, making her quickly grabbed his shirt to avoid her from falling. He laughed. "I thought you really want me to let you go." Levy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. What are you trying to do? And, do not call me shorty," she warned. He brought her back to her room.

"Whatever you say, shorty. Wait, where your room is?" he asked. Levy sighed.

"Put me down." He slowly put her back on her feet. "Thank you." Gajeel followed the princess back to her room. Half the way, she stopped. She turned back to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Escort you back to your room. There's no way I let you walk alone. I told you, princess, you shouldn't walk alone at night," he replied. Levy shrugged.

As they reached her room, she stopped, facing him before entered her room.

"Thank you for walking me back. You should see your brother," she said smilingly.

"Whatever. Go to sleep." He left her room. Levy smiled.

On his way back to his room, he met Juvia. The blue-haired girl smiled

"Hey, walking your bride back to her room? That is so sweet," she teased him.

"You want to die? I almost killed Natsu today," he warned. "How's he?"

"Fine. Not very bad. Just a broken neck and broken arm." Gajeel nodded.

"I thought worse than that. Good."

"Want to tell me what happened? Obviously seen you're pretty much distracted," she said. He spontaneously turned to the blue-haired princess' room. She playfully punched his shoulder. "Ah, Gajeel-kun got a new interest," she sang.

"Shut up. Why are you still here? I thought you're already returned to your home."

"I'm going. See you tomorrow. Don't go anywhere tonight," she said, waving at him. "And," she smiled. "Great to see you beatened up today. Nice fight."

"Go home already!" he shouted. She laughed while ran out of the castle where her carriage waited for her.

**(**)****è**


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn, this is a long chapter. i didn't really like too long or too short chapter.  
**

**however, please read, enjoy and review!  
**

**disclaimer: i didn't Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro-san did.  
**

**(**)****è**

All the princesses and princes gathered at the dining table for the last time. They chit-chatted with each other happily while the breakfast served. Levy, as usual, sat next to her best friend, Lucy. They talked about something which earned a blushed blond princess. Gajeel entered the dining room which caught everyone's attention.

"There's come the fallen warrior," said Lucy, half-whispered. Levy gently hit her hand. Gajeel sat at one edge of the big, long table, near to a vacant seat for the king. Not long after that, King Yajima joined them.

"Thank you for coming. I hope all of you enjoyed your days here," the king said. "I apologised for my sons' ill behaviours. And I apologised for any inconvenient you have here. Please enjoy your meals." The guests started to eat when the king added, "One more thing. I will hold an engagement party for my sons. I hope you can be there to celebrate them." He ended his speech.

Every guest enjoyed their breakfast. Except Lucy Heartfilia. She didn't touch her food. Levy eyed her friend.

"Are you alright? You're not eating." Lucy smiled, shook her head. She put a small piece of food into her mouth and chewed slowly.

(**)è

Juvia just arrived from her home. She intended to visit Natsu first before managing the princesses leave. The princesses would leave the castle today. So, she needed to make sure everything works smoothly. Oh, the princes too. Not much princes accepted the invitation for the ball. This reminded her to a certain handsome black-haired prince. She smiled when remembering him. Of course not Gajeel. Don't get the wrong idea. How the heck will she fall in love with him?

She saw a white-haired man walked toward her. She panicked. She tried to look for other ways to avoid him. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small room. Her heart beating faster and her knees felt weakened. Juvia was known as a strong young lady, despite her noble status. She never felt this way. It was more frightening than facing a mass murderer.

"You alright?" Her saviour asked. She looked up.

"G-Gray-sama?" He realized he still held her hand which then he quickly let it go.

"Lyon was looking for you since last night." She nodded. Gray peeked through the small opening of the door. "Haven't seen you last night. Where were you?"

"Hmm, I went back home."

"You didn't stay here?" She shook her head. He grabbed her hand, making her startled. "You're going anywhere now? I'll help you escape," he said, looked directly into her eyes.

"I'm going to visit Natsu."

The black-haired prince pulled the bluenette young lady and asked her to lead to Natsu's room. His eyes wandered in order to avoid meeting his brother. As they reached their destination, they quickly entered the room.

The pink-haired prince was resting on his bed. His neck and his left arm were bandaged. He was not allowed to leave his room until he was fully recovered. He raised his brows as he saw Gray.

"What is he doing here?" he asked. Juvia looked to Gray, before walked to Natsu's bed.

"He was helping me. How are you?" she asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"Fine." He turned his face away.

"Have you changed your bandage?"

"Wendy did." Juvia nodded. "Why is he still there?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Looks who's talking. You're beaten half-dead yesterday and now you talk big," Gray interrupted. Natsu turned to him and smirked.

"I still can beat you to pulp even I'm in this state." He tried to move down from his bed. Juvia held him, halted him from moving. Gray laughed.

"Bring it on!" His arms were crossed against his chest. Natsu struggled against Juvia who pinned him against the bed. Juvia had to use her body to keep Natsu on his bed. Even though he injured but his strength was like nothing had ever happened to him.

"Natsu, please calm down!" she shouted.

"Let me go! I'm going to kick his ass!"

Gray walked to the door. Before he opened the door, he turned back to the prince.

"I'll be waiting, to see who will kick whose ass." He smirked.

"Come back here, you idiot!"

As he opened the door, a blond princess appeared.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Next to her was Levy.

"Nothing. Just visiting some IDIOT, ARROGANT prince in bed." He left the two princesses dumbfounded.

From outside the room, they could hear Natsu's voice.

"Get off me, Juvia!"

"No!"

"Get off me now! I want to beat him! That droopy eyes!" Juvia still didn't move from her spot.

"Not until you calm down," she said.

The two princesses stood by the door. Watching the two struggled on the bed. Juvia turned to them after she felt they been watched.

"Princess!" Natsu stopped struggled. He looked to the way Juvia's sight was on.

"What now?" he asked. Juvia moved down from the bed as he relaxed.

"We'll be leaving today. So, we come to visit you. You seem alright," Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Death is still far," he replied. Lucy nodded.

"Good. Well, then goodbye." Lucy left the room. Levy quickly followed her best friend. Juvia frustrated with Natsu's ill attitude.

"What are you doing? They're just showing some gratitude."

"Get out," he said. "GET OUT!" he shouted when Juvia didn't move. Slowly, she walked away. She sighed as she walked through the door.

(**)è

A long, green-haired man exited the king's study. He was then led to another room.

"Princess," he said, as he saw a blue-haired princess in her room. The princess smiled.

"You're here," she said. He bowed to her and kissed her hand.

"I met the king. He sends a few suggestions to our king, regarding your engagement."

"So, how is it?"

"It will be held two months from now." She nodded. "Princess, how's your preparation?" he asked.

"Done, I think. Well, I don't have many things. Just that they give some souvenirs for us to bring back home." He nodded.

"If you're ready," he said. Levy smiled.

"I am." She led him to the foyer. At the same time, the green-haired man asked his men to bring all the princess' stuffs.

As she arrived at the foyer, she was greeted by a few princesses. The eldest Southeast princess pulled her a little away from the others.

"Is Lucy and Natsu ended?" the white-haired princess. Levy smiled, tried to process her mind to find the right words.

"Well, I don't know if they have started." Mirajane's eyes widened.

"There's nothing between them?" she asked. She looked a little upset.

"They're just friend. I think Natsu still frustrated about his lost against Gajeel, and he accidentally took it on us. That's why Lucy mad," she explained. The other princess seemed contented.

"Excuse me, princesses." They were interrupted by the green-haired man. He looked at Levy. "We're ready." She turned her sight to the hallway.

"Fried-san, please wait a moment. I want to see my friend." She went back in, to see Lucy. The blonde girl was definitely late, and she was not going to leave without seeing her first.

"They are really close," said Mirajane, stole Fried's glance and making the man blushed. He quickly turned away. "Fried-san, you are…"

"My name is Fried Justine. I'm general of East country. I'm here to bring Princess Levy back to our country," he explained. Mirajane nodded.

"Did you just arrive? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, princess. I was missioned to bring Princess Levy home safely." The princess giggled. Fried who was been glancing at the beautiful princess once in a while turned pinkish. He turned away his eyes. His heart was beating faster and kept accelerating. He glanced at her again. She was so damn beautiful when she smiled. Her voice beautiful too. It's like singing.

"It's an honour to know you, general. Please excuse me," she said. Fried bowed to her.

"The honour is mine, princess." He saw the beautiful princess walked away from her. She went to a guy. A blonde one. He knew him. They met during the meeting of generals. He watched how close the princess and the general were. The way she smiled and giggled between their conversations. And the way she playfully hit his arm. Enough of watching, he returned into the castle, looking for his princess.

Mirajane whispered something to the blonde general, making the general silent for a few seconds.

"No," he replied. The princess gripped his arm. "I'm not going to involve in such thing. He never listens to anybody once he made his decision. Not even me. I can't help you," he explained. She made an unsatisfied face while crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, all you have to do is follow everything I say. It's not that hard." He chuckled.

"You're really a witch. Maybe you should change your title into Witch. Let me tell you something. In this case, I've warned him once. Now, he is ready to let it go. I think it's your job this time. Convince your damn friend to do the same." Mirajane inhaled deeply.

She grabbed his arm harder. She stared into his blue orbs. Her cheeks slowly turned red and her eyes watered. Her hands trembled.

At the same time, the other general arrived. They were going to return to the border any minute soon. He pulled his friend's arm but he didn't move. The blue-haired general stopped and looked at his friend with a confused face. Then that he saw the princess.

"I'll be waiting down there," he told his friend, allowed the blond general to settle any of his problems.

Laxus sighed. "Damn. Fine, you won. Only this time. I will not involve in any of your obsession anymore." She shrieked happily and jumped to hug him. He sighed again. How did he ever think to talk with this witch?

"I know you'll help me. You're a good guy."

"No. I'm not going to do anything but I'll talk to him again. It still depends on him," he said, making her smiles faded. "See you." He was no longer talked leisurely or joking as she first met him.

"Laxus," she called. "Are you against them?" she asked.

"No. I just do things I think a friend should do." He left without turned around. She watched his retreating back till he disappeared. She bit her lower lip. For the first time in her life, she doubted her decision.


	8. Chapter 8

**a very short chapter. chapter 8.**

**disclaimer: i dodn't own Fairy Tail.  
**

**read, enjoy n review! :D  
**

(")è

Juvia rolled on her bed. She'd been smiling all day. Nobody knew what was she doing in her room. Never in her 19 years of life had she ever behaved like that. Locking herself in her room. Suddenly, her door knocked. She forced herself to the door.

"Juvia, are you in there?" She stopped in the middle of the way. She ran back to her bed and tidied it up. Then she walked to the door. Before she opened the door, she breathed deeply.

"Papa, hi." She grinned to her father. The old man stared at her. He entered her room uninvited.

He was a tall old man with dark blue hair. He owned a pair of blue eyes, probably where the young girl inherited.

"You've been locking yourself whole day. You made everyone worried." She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she apologised.

"You're not even ate lunch." The old man turned to his only daughter. "You made me worried."

"I'm sorry, Papa," she apologised again as her eyes fell to the floor. His fingers gently pushed her chin up.

"I don't want you to apologise. I don't need it. I want you to be happy. Do you have any problem?" he asked. Their blue eyes met.

"No, Papa. I'm fine."

"If you have any problem, don't bother to tell me." She held her father's hands.

"Papa, I told you I'm fine. I was … a little lazy today. There's no problem," she convinced him. Damien Loxar smiled.

"Alright then, young lady." Juvia grinned. "Just … Don't do this again." She raised her hand to her head and said 'yes'. She followed her father to the door. "Take care," he said. "And don't forget to come down for dinner … or we'll have dinner on your room." He disappeared behind the door. Juvia exhaled deeply.

She walked back to her bed and lifted up her blanket. A few photos scattered on her bed. Her lips curved.

"Almost," she whispered to herself. She took a photo and toppled her back onto the bed. "Ah~Gray-sama~" She kissed it.

(")è

**very, very short...ne?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've set one ending for this story. but now i think of another way around. which is better, happy ending or sad ending?**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail. Mashima-san did.**

**Read, enjoyn review!**

**(")==**

Damien Loxar entered the palace, followed by his daughter. The girl walked with her head down. She sometimes peeked at her father. The father had been suddenly serious that morning. And when she asked him for permission to go to the palace, he told that they would leave together. That was a little weird. He rarely joined his daughter when he wanted to go to the palace. Was there anything important?

The guards and maids bowed before them as they walked through the hallway. She smiled at them as she usually did. She fastened her steps as her father was far ahead.

However, when they reached the King's study, he stopped. 'Go see the siblings,' he said. Juvia nodded, confusingly. Then, he entered the room. Was there anything important? She bit her lower lips while slowly stepping away.

(")è

Natsu walked lamely along the hallway. Maids and guards that walked across him just bowed down and quickly went away. He was not in the mood of doing anything except taking the French plaster off his leg. Soon, he saw his best friend. Eavesdropping? Peeping? What was she doing in front of his father's study?

"Juvia?!" he called her loudly. The girl looked at his way. She ran to him and hit his shoulder.

"Low your voice! They might hear you," she said, almost whispered. He confused. Why?

"What are you doing here? What's in there?" he asked. She raised her shoulders.

"Papa is in there. He came here with me." She took his hand. "Let's go to the garden. You shouldn't walk much," she said. He just followed her to the garden.

"Why is your father here?" he asked, as they sat on a bench. She raised her shoulder again.

"I don't know. I wish I knew." She frowned.

"Don't worry. Maybe there's something they need to talk about." He assured her.

"I don't know. I still think that there's something important, something urgent he needs to tell the King. He even came here with me," she told him.

"So?" he asked. He yawned.

"Look. He never came here with me, even if he was going to see the King. Isn't it weird?"

"No." She gently punched his shoulder. He grinned.

"I hate talking with you. You were never serious." He chuckled.

"I'm serious….when I take over the special troop." He grinned wider. Juvia sighed.

"I better talk with Gajeel-kun." She stood up, but he pulled her down.

"What are you going to tell him?" he asked. He was no longer grinning.

"The same thing, except he will give a better response." She stood up again.

"Wait, wait, wait." He pulled her down again. "You're not going to tell him." Juvia rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. What's so good about him? You tell him everything." She smiled.

"You know, that's one of his qualities which made him the next king."

"Yeah, right. I'm not going to be the next king, so I can to not listen to you, right? You worry for nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay then." She leaved him to find the other prince. "Oh yes." She turned back to him. "Who's going to be your wife?" Natsu raised his brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Juvia smiled cynically.

"Nothing. Forget it." She quickly ran away. Natsu shouted at her. She giggled.

She walked around the castle. She had to wait for her father finished his business. Gajeel and Wendy were not around. A maid told her that they went to see their instructors. Wendy asked him to drop her at her 'med school'.

When she came across a room, she heard something interesting. A group of maids were gossiping.

"I think our General Jellal is better looking." She smiled when she heard one of them spoke.

"You shouldn't compare a prince with a general. That is different," another maid said.

"Then, who do you think is the best?"

"How about Lyon?"Juvia almost jumped when she heard that name. _They admired that creepy prince? _She was about to leave when she heard another maid's words.

"Well, they are siblings. Of course they are good looking."

_Siblings? Is that means they talk about …?_

"Between Lyon and Gray, who do you think is better?"

"I vote for Gray!" All the eyes turned to the voice owner. Juvia grinned nervously. "Hi," she said, raised her right hand levelled to her head. "I heard you're talking about Prince Gray. I like him more than his brother," she explained. The maids were still not talking. Perhaps they felt awkward with her sudden present. She took a magazine in front of her. "Royal Glam? Uh, Gray-sama."

"Actually the magazine made a poll about the best prince. It considered looks, strength and responsibility. Prince Gray voted the best." Juvia nodded with amazed.

"His brother was the second," another maid added.

"Where were our princes?" Juvia asked.

"Hehe, our princes not even listed." The other maids nodded.

"Prince Gajeel lacks of look," one of them added.

"How about Natsu? He is strong and good looking," Juvia suggested.

"Actually, Juvia-sama, our princes were not listed not because of them lack any of the qualities. It's just that they were not really known." Juvia furrowed her brows. "I don't think our people really know our princes, except us in this castle," the maid explained. Juvia nodded.

She was quite agreed with her. They hardly featured in the magazine. They even declined the request to be interviewed. A lot of times. But Wendy featured a few times. About her teen's life, her meds study.

"He commented about our princes' tournament the other day." The maid showed her the page where Gray commented. "He said that he can easily beat both Prince Gajeel and Prince Natsu at the same time."

"He's quite an arrogant prince," a maid said.

"He's a prince, of course he wouldn't admit someone stronger than him," another one added.

"I think he is a nice person," Juvia said. She unconsciously smiled and her cheeks turned pink. She closed the magazine. "I take this." She left the maids dumbfounded.

She hummed slowly along the hallway. Her lips couldn't stop smiling. She was obviously happy.

"Juvia." She turned around. She smiled wider.

"Papa." The older man smiled back to his daughter. "You've done?" she asked, slipped her hand to his arm. They paced slowly.

"You're going to stay here?" he asked her back. She shook her head.

" -kun and Wendy-chan weren't here. And Natsu being a total idiot. I think of spending my time today with you, can I?" Her father chuckled.

"That would be a great idea. But, honey." He took a breath before continued. "I had something to do. Very important. I'm very sorry."

Juvia pouted.

"It's okay. I used to it." She frowned. "But..is it has anything to do with your meeting with the King just now?" she asked.

Her father eyed her.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her back. She giggled nervously.

"Nothing. Just wondering. You rarely come to the castle with me. I bet it's a very important matter," she replied.

"Do not snoop into others' business. Especially mine. Understand?" He suddenly hardened his voice. Almost made his daughter jumped to the back. Seconds later, she nodded weakly.

Lord Loxar walked ahead of his only daughter, to their carriage. The young lady kept her head down. She sometimes glanced at her father. _He was definitely suspicious!_

(")è

King Yajima sat at his table. His meeting with Lord Loxar just now had brought another problem. An old problem had now risen to another level.

_The engagement shouldn't continue._

His good friend's intention was good. But he had another friendship to be kept.

He reminded of his children. They were not ready to face any national problem. Not even Gajeel. Even though now that he had grown up so much. Not with Natsu that always careless. Not with his young Wendy.

But what the head of Loxar family said was true. They both knew it all along.

_It may lead to the end of our country._

**(")è**

**Problem, problem, problem...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the 10th chapter. seems this will be longer than planned.**

**however, please read, enjoy n review!**

**and also, i didn't own Fairy Tail, Mashima-san did.**

**(")è**

EAST COUNTRY

Levy McGarden walked down the stairs accompanied by her two maids. She had just finished a book and heading to the royal library for another book. As she entered the book storage, she saw Fried Justine. She asked her maids to left and walked to the general. Aware of the princess appearance, he quickly turned to her and bowed. Levy smiled and took a book from the nearest bookshelf.

"Looking for books?" she asked. The general followed her.

"Yes, princess. I have generals' meeting within two weeks," he explained.

"Two weeks from now?" He nodded. "Hmm…I will have princess' gathering in the North country. Will the generals' meeting there too?" she asked.

"Yes, princess. We'll have it in the royal library of North country."

"Oh, that's why my gathering cannot be made there. You booked it first." Levy smiled.

"I guess so, princess."

"Fried-san, since we have our meetings in the same place, would you mind if I join your trip there?" She looked at him smilingly which he didn't.

"Sure, princess. Remind me when you're ready." She nodded. "Please excuse me."

The young general left the princess in the library alone. Levy watched him disappeared behind the door.

_"He refused."_

She remembered her conversation with her father a few days ago. Fried was known with his firm decision. Nothing would change his decision once it made. And his decision was made years ago. Even her father failed to convince him on one thing. One thing that was very important. If her father had failed, she didn't know if she could.

She sighed.

(")è

NORTH COUNTRY

North country was known as the coldest country on earthland. The whole country was covered with ice and snow. It was like a white island in the middle of the sea. The only transport to reach the country was ships.

As cold as the country, the royal family was cold too. Prince Gray was the coldest. Prince Lyon was a playboy, so he was not that 'cold'. Princess Ultear was as cold as her brother, but she could be nice sometimes. When she was in the mood of manipulating people. Her daughter, Princess Meredy, was a very cheerful one. Maybe because of she wasn't a royal blood; she wasn't that cold as her mother.

…

Levy and a few princesses just arrived for the princess' gathering. She was accompanied by Fried, her general, who was there for Generals' meeting which would be held at the royal library. They were welcomed by Princess Ultear and her daughter at the port. They were brought to the palace to rest. The princess' gathering and the Generals' meeting would be held on the next day.

(")è

The hall where the gathering hold was decorated with blue and orange ribbons. Tables and chairs were covered with light blue and white cloth. A vase of blue and white roses was placed on each table.

Princesses were soon to fill the spacious room. Levy sat with her best friend, Lucy and the North princesses. Table next to her was filled by Mirajane and her sister, and Erza and Evergreen. Each table was seated by four princesses.

The noisy room turned silent as Ultear stood and asked for their attention. She stared at each princess' face.

"Good morning, princesses. Thank you for being here. As I mentioned in the letter, our gathering today is to celebrate Levy who is getting married." She smiled at the said princess. "Well, I hope that I didn't disappoint her because I couldn't make this gathering in the royal library." Levy smiled sheepishly as shook her head, signed that she didn't mind at all. "Our lovely Levy loves books so much, so I thought of gathering in the library. Unluckily, our generals had it first." Ultear raised her glass. "Still, I wish the best for Levy."

The other princesses raised their glass too. Then they emptied the glass as Ultear drank hers.

(")è

Laxus and Jellal were the last one to leave the royal library after the meeting ended. The blond general stared at his friend. He rarely spoke to him after their conversation the other day. Even during the meeting, his friend was not speaking much. He was, like, not there. At least, he knew why his friend behaved like that.

"Hey, you alright?" He stopped the blue-haired general on the hallway. The friend leaned against a pillar.

"Yeah, guess so," his friend answered.

"Still thinking of what I told you?" he asked. The friend smiled bitterly. "What I told you the other day was what someone wanted me to tell you." Jellal stared at his friend. "But, after I said those entire things, I think she was right." Laxus chuckled, like he wasn't believed what he just said.

"You don't understand," Jellal said.

"Make me," Laxus replied, received a sharp glance from his friend.

"You know that royal's rules, right?" Laxus nodded. "She isn't like other princesses. She has a huge responsibility. She has a throne waiting for her. She has her people that expecting her. I'm just a disappointment to them."

Laxus took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when she arrived at our border?" Jellal nodded while listened to his friend. "I still couldn't believe there was such princess. Till today. Even it was her." Laxus glanced to his friend. "She was there for two weeks. I know nothing about her. But…there was one thing I'm certain." He stopped. Waited for his friend's reaction which was disappointed him. "She wasn't a person that make rash decision."

Jellal looked at the blondie. He lost of word.

"Or you rather watch her marry other man, entertain him day and night?"

Jellal pushed his back off the pillar. But his movement froze.

"Yes." His eyes caught a red-haired princess. Staring at him. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" he asked Laxus. The blond general gave a positive answer. "Okay, send my regard to General Azuma. I'm sorry for not staying long." His eyes were set on the scarlet princess.

"Why?"

"I've to sail back home. Need to see the King by tomorrow." Laxus nodded slowly.

"Okay."

Jellal walked away. As he passed across Erza, he bowed a little and continued his way. Laxus, on the other hand, stopped right in front of her. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then bowed down slowly. After raised his head back, he patted her shoulder, before followed his friend.

Erza stood there for sometimes. She always knew why he behaved that way. Always. Even though she tried to think other reasons that would make him a bad person. But Jellal was always the same person she knew from two years ago. Always. He never changed. Like he said, she was a princess and he was just a general of an army. They had their responsibility. But her responsibility was greater. She had a throne for her and her people expected her to be their queen. That was the reason why she joined the two-weeks-training at their border two years ago. She did it for her people.

**(")è**

**Disappoinment... :(**


	11. Chapter 11

(")è

Once again, she arrived at the country. This time, it wasn't for a visit. It was for her engagement to the eldest prince that would be held one week later. This one week would be used to know him better and to understand the culture of the country better.

As she arrived, only Wendy waited for her at the foyer. And another bluenette. She had seen the noble lady a lot around the castle during her previous visit. And she seemed very close to the royal family. She then brought the princesses to Levy's room. The same room she had before.

Gajeel wasn't there to greet his wife-to-be. He wasn't even there when she was having dinner. And he still wasn't there when lights were off, leaving only the small lamps enough to light up some alleys.

(")è

King Yajima reread some letters he received not long ago. Watching him was Damien Loxar, waiting for him to say something. The gentleman had spoken his mind. Now, it was the king's turn.

"I understand what you've said. From all letters I received, I believe that there's could be ..."

His door suddenly opened and his first son appeared from it. The door was gently opened and closed behind him.

"I heard that you want to see me," he said.

The king smiled, before he glanced to Lord Loxar. The noble man stood up and bowed before the king. But the ruler stopped him.

"Indeed, but I'm in the middle of something important. I'll see you once I finish."

Gajeel glanced to Lord Loxar before he nodded to his father and left. Lord Loxar sat back on his chair.

"If what you've told me is true, there must be someone from this kingdom who's their ally." He returned to the head of Loxar family.

"How about someone from the party?" he proposed something else.

"Did you mean those accompanying the princess?" He silent for a few moments. Thinking. "These things aren't something easy. It needs careful strategy and implementation."

"Do you have someone in mind?" He stopped and stared deep into Loxar's eyes.

"Why?"

"If what I said is true, the first victim would be you."

He silent again. Ever since the matter risen, he was aware about that.

"Then, you have to assist my successor in this matter. Never let him act without thinking."

Lord Loxar stood up.

"I'll try to help in any way. Just be very careful and please tell me if you spot something unusual. And one more. I think it's alright to bring one of the general back here. General Laxus will be fine alone there." With that, he left the king's study.

(")è

Gajeel stood in front of his father's study, waiting for his meeting with Lord Loxar finished. He stared straight to the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Prince Gajeel." He didn't move to see the voice's owner. Such small voice which didn't fit Wendy or Juvia, and even addressed him as 'Prince Gajeel'.

"Nice to meet you again, my prince." She waited for him to reply. "I didn't see you since I arrived. Where were you?" she asked.

"Outside," he answered. She smiled.

"Are you waiting to see King?"

"Waiting to be scolded."

Lord Loxar appeared from the door. Gajeel quickly entered the room. The blue-haired man bowed before Levy, then stared at her. Made her uncomfortable.

"I'm Damien Loxar," he introduced himself while stretched out his hand. Levy nodded slowly and took it.

"Levy." He kissed her hand.

"Please be careful," he said.

She watched his retreating back. He was so strange. Advised her to be careful but his eyes saying different. They were, like, telling that 'I'm watching you!'

She knocked the door and slowly entered the room. The older man smiled to her while the younger one glared at her.

"I'm sorry for his ill attitude," the king apologised. Levy shook her head smilingly.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel!" his father reprimanded.

"I'm just asking," he defended himself. He turned his face away.

"I come here to ask permission from you, sire. I'd like to invite a friend of mine over. She can help with the preparation," she said.

"No need 'cause there's nothing to prepare," Gajeel whispered, but the princess could clearly heard it.

"May I ask who the friend is?" the king asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Uh, that blondie," he whispered again. She glanced at him.

"Sure. She can help Juvia with the preparation," King suggested.

"Thank you, but...who is Juvia?" she asked. Gajeel chuckled, making both the king and the princess glared at him.

"Gajeel will take you to her."

The prince's eyes widened. He wanted to object but he forgone it.

"Fine. Come with me." He walked to the door. Levy quickly bowed down before the king and ran after him.

The prince walked ahead of her, made her to fasten her steps to catch him up.

"Slow down please," she said. He snorted.

"You should learn to walk fast. Wendy walks faster than you," he said, glance to her from the end of his eyes. Somehow, he slowed down a little.

"Is Juvia the wedding planner?" she asked. He suddenly stopped.

"Can we not talk about this wedding thing? It's just an engagement." He turned to her.

"Well, I know that you're not really interested in the wedding, but I don't know how much you know about it. From the agreement, the wedding will be held a week after the engagement," she explained.

Gajeel cursed under his breath. Levy slightly grinning. It felt good to pissed him off sometimes. He started to walk again.

They finally reached the arena where Gajeel once defeated his brother. There, they saw the brother was training. With a girl. Levy looked carefully at the girl as they climbed onto the audiences' seats. The girl was familiar.

Instead of training, they looked like having fun. Maybe not Natsu. He seemed breathless and mad. He was the one that made attacks which were missed. On the other hand, the blue-haired girl seemed happy. She managed to miss or deflect the attacks. She ran, jumped or flipped away from the younger prince. She could giggle and laugh every time she drew away from Natsu.

"Oi! When are you going to stop playing?!" Gajeel suddenly barked. Levy almost jumped away from him, startled. She slowly rubbed her chest, glared sharply at her future husband.

"Who's playing?!" The younger prince shouted back. "Juvia, be serious!" The blue-haired girl giggled again.

Levy then realised why she felt the girl so familiar. She was the girl that welcomed her at the entrance during the dance. She was nursing Natsu when she and Lucy went visited him before they departed home.

"That's Juvia?" Levy asked. Just a 'hmm' heard.

Juvia, who was happened to hear the princess' voice, quickly turned to the audiences' seat.

"JUVIA!" Natsu screamed, warned her.

At that moment, Natsu's sword launched directly toward the girl who was astonished by the princess' sudden appearance. Juvia, as fast as she could, flip, ducked the sword. At least she tried. She fell on the ground and the sword fell embedded in the ground not far from her.

Gajeel and Levy ran to her. As they reached her, the young noble lady slowly sat. She brushed her face.

"Ha! I thought you're dead!" Natsu relieved.

"Natsu, you really want to kill me?" she whined, rubbed her scratched cheek. "My cheek. If it scars, how I'm going to face Gray-sama?"

"Gray? What's that?" Natsu asked, scratched his head.

Juvia looked at the three simultaneously, which then realised what she just said. She quickly stood up. She brushed her dress and bowed before the royal bloods.

"Hey, where are you going? We haven't finish!" Natsu shouted again.

Gajeel was going after the young Loxar when the princess stopped him. After saying that she wanted to talk to the girl, she walked as fast as she could to the girl.

"People in this country walk really fast," she whispered to herself.

At the same time, the two princes were looking at each other.

(")è


	12. Chapter 12

(")è

Levy sat the young Loxar on her bed. She then went to her closet, searching for something. Juvia stared at the princess.

She was so small. It was hard to believe that they were the same age. Because the princess was very small. And to think that the princess is marrying Gajeel, there would be a huge different. In size.

The princess returned to the young lady with a white box. And a smile in her face. Juvia felt uncomfortable. Levy took out a small bottle of yellowish liquid. She poured a little of it on a small tissue. When she wanted to brush it on Juvia's face, the young Loxar quickly held her hand.

"Er..Princess, I can do it myself," she said.

"It's okay. Let me help you with this. Since you're in charge of my wedding preparation."

Juvia nodded. It was awkward to have a PRINCESS nursing you. She sat still. Not moving, not even a muscle. That made Levy giggled.

"I didn't tell you to not moving." Juvia moved a little. "So," Levy gently brushed Juvia's face with the tissue. "You really like Gray?"

The young lady gaped. She bit her lower lip, and tried to avoid the princess' eyes. Levy giggled again.

"You don't have to be so shy. I just...I don't know that you have your eyes on someone. While being very busy with the princes."

Juvia smiled nervously.

"Well, I just met him once," she finally answered.

"Love at first sight?" asked Levy.

Juvia quickly shook her head. "No?"

"He saved me." Her cheeks turned slightly pink. Her lips curved.

"He's good looking?" She nodded a little.

"I knew someone named Gray. Just that he is a prince." Juvia stared at the small princess. "Young, good looking, brave. A perfect prince, they said. But.." She unconsciously leaned toward the princess. "He never understands girls. He never accepts invitation from any princess."

"He doesn't like girls?" Juvia asked. Levy chuckled.

"I don't think so. I think maybe he doesn't know how to handle girls. From what I heard from his sister, he rarely left their castle unguarded."

"Why?"

"If he did, all girls will go crazy. They will chase him until he has no place to go."

"Wow..."

"Crazy, right?" Juvia nodded. "I hope Gajeel doesn't have such fanatic fans." Levy placed her medicine back into the box. Suddenly she stared at the girl.

"Is that Gray the..."

"No!" Juvia quickly denied.

"Are you sure? Because you called him 'Gray-sama' just now."

"No. I never call him '-sama'." Levy shrugged.

"But I'm pretty sure you said 'Gray-sama'."

"Princess," Juvia corrected her seat, and asked, "what do you think about a love between a royal blood and a normal citizen?"

Levy stared at the girl again. Being stared like that made Juvia uncomfortable. She silently cursed herself, why did she ask such thing.

"I'm fine with it. But, you knew the rule, right? A marriage between a royal blood and a normal citizen is forbidden." Juvia nodded. "When you love someone, of course you want to live with him, stay by his side forever." She nodded again. She stared at her tangling fingers. "But, true love always win," the princess added.

Juvia lifted her head, caught the smiling princess. She tried to return the smile. Bitterly.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you something. My friend will come to help with the preparation. I'm sure you knew her. Lucy Heartphilia."

Juvia nodded. Of course she remembered the blond princess. She made a small research about her when she was given a task to find Gajeel a wife. And she saw the princess talked to Gray too. They might know each other.

"When will she arrived?" Juvia asked.

"In two days, maybe. You'll be fine. She's nice," Levy guaranteed her. Juvia nodded slowly.

(")è


	13. Chapter 13

(")è

Gajeel walked slowly. He looked to the ceiling of the hallway. Then he stared to the wall on his right. He counted the bricks in it. Then he looked to the front. Two blue-haired princesses, who walked VERY slowly, really enjoyed their morning walk around the castle. And him; if not because of his father, he would have fled away as he pleased, as he always did.

Levy stopped abruptly. Wendy turned to the princess before she glanced at her brother. Before them was a short passage that would lead them to a huge green lawn with a small country house in the middle of it. The older princess walked into the place. Wendy glanced to her brother again. Gajeel snorted.

"Where are you going?" Levy stopped and turned to the prince.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"As you can see it just a house. A country house in the middle of the castle," he explained, crossed his arms over his chest.

"I never saw a country house this close." She stepped forward.

Wendy quickly paced to the older princess but her brother grabbed Levy first.

"You said you wanted to look around. So you can see it from here," he said indignantly.

She was a little surprised with him. The prince walked away, leaving the two princesses behind.

"It..It's just a.. display."

Wendy tried to back her brother up. She gently took the older princess' hand and led her away from there. Levy wondered. They were acted odd. She looked back to the house. It was like looking into another world.

(")è

Wendy stared to a huge picture in front of her. She wasn't smile nor sad. But then she sighed.

"It has been seven years since," she spoke.

"Yeah, you were six." She spun around. Natsu grinned.

"She was nine," Gajeel corrected his brother. Wendy sighed, shook her head.

"Actually I was eight."

Natsu stared at her curiously.

"Are you sure? You were very small. I'm sure about that." Natsu scratched his head.

"Look, she still small but she is fifteen," Gajeel said.

"I'm not small," she corrected, "I almost reach Natsu-san's shoulder. See." She stood next to the pink-haired prince.

"Yeah, but you still small to me." Gajeel caressed her hair grinningly.

Wendy smiled. She watched her brother's retreating back. Natsu was leaving too.

"Hey," she called them. "I think that maybe we can hang out at the house. Like the old days."

There was no smile in her brothers' face. Gajeel didn't say anything; he just left. Natsu excused by saying he had something very important to do.

Wendy forced herself to smile. At least a little. The old days were the old days. Nothing could bring it back. She should have known it long ago.

(")è


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm pretty busy lately, plus my internet is damn slow= very damn late update = i'm very, very sorry**

**I didn't own Fairy Tail...**

(")è

Levy sat in a garden with a book in her hand. She didn't read it. She was just killing times, waiting for her friend to arrive. She was supposed to arrive any moment by now.

The preparation for the engagement and the wedding had started before she arrived, but everyone seemed just started being busy. Even the curl-bluenette had no time to see the royal siblings. She had to make sure everything ran the way she had planned. She was one great girl; to have handled such great events at such young age.

As the celebrations had coming closer, Gajeel was rarely in sight. She became worried. He might not be as famous as Gray that had girls chasing him at all time. But kept disappearing like that bothered her much. He clearly said that he was not interested in their marriage. That was what made her worried. What if he abandons her later?

She quickly shook her head, threw the thought away. How could she ever think that way? He might be a good person despite his gruff appearance. And her father would never risk her future for some bad person.

"Oi!"

She turned around. He stood behind her with his eyes lurking everywhere.

"Hi..."

"Have you seen Natsu anywhere?" He didn't give her time to speak. She sighed. "I've searched him since last night."

Levy silent. Not giving any response. He glanced to the sulking princess. Understood that she was not going to answer him, he turned his back to leave. His leaving footsteps made her stood up and called him out.

"You're leaving again?" she asked, half-shouted. He stopped.

"I'm searching for Natsu. You heard me just now."

"Natsu. Why? Can't wait to fight him again?" she mocked him.

She obviously furious, so he stepped back to leave again; when she said, "Can't you PLEASE be concern about our wedding?!"

"What the...? What's wrong with you?" he asked her back.

She walked and stood right in front of him.

"Can you at least show a little care about our wedding? But you don't care at all. You don't even ask about anything. You don't even ask about..."

"So, what's wrong with that?" His tone relaxed.

She gritted her teeth. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Why?" she asked, almost unheard.

"I told you, I'm not interested in it and I don't give a damn about it."

"You're not interested in it? You're not interested in it?!" she shouted. "You never interested in anything. You never interested in our wedding, you never interested in me. You never give a damn about anything. It's only about you. It's all about you. You're so damn selfish! How could you become such a person? I don't understand. At all."

He stared at her for a few second.

"You're making it complicated. Let's make it like this." Her blue eyes stared to him. "You do your thing, I do mine. We may have some fun and make some kids, for the sake of the country. Other than that, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS."

He turned around.

"How about the King's stuff?" He stopped, but not looking back.

"Let's pray that the old man lives long enough till our kids capable to take over the throne."

He left. She watched him leaving.

_He never cared of anything! He only cared about himself! He's a jerk! Selfish!_

(")è


	15. Chapter 15

**After a very long time, finally I updated this story. But it's a very short one. It might be on purpose, and might be not, too. (what am i doing?) Nevermind. I'll try to update once a week (my new goal)**

**Read, enjoy n don't forget to review! hehe**

**I didn't own FT!**

(")è

Lucy Heartfilia just arrived at the palace after a long, tiring journey, only to find her friend covered in blanket. Head to toe. She stared at the girl (or the blanket), crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"I don't know there's a weird kind of way of welcoming your friend."

No answer from the bluenette.

"Oh, come on. I'm not coming here to see you hiding in this thing!" She pulled the blanket off her friend's body.

The bluenette princess curled up, hid her face from the blonde. Lucy sat by the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" She brushed her friend's back gently.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Her tone said different.

"Yeah, right. Say that to my face," the blonde snickered.

Weakly, Levy sat up. Lucy was surprised to see her friend's face. Her face was pale and untidy, and her eyes were red. She could feel her cheeks wet.

"You cried?" she asked.

Levy brushed her face and inhaled deeply, before gave out a heavy sigh.

"I felt stupid. I believed in my father that he is a good person," she started.

"Who?" Lucy asked, not really got who was the main subject.

"Gajeel."

"So, your father lied?" Levy glanced to her friend.

"No. I think. I don't know." She doubted her answer. "But, he is greatly different from what my father told me. A great opposite!"

Lucy nodded.

"What was your father told you about him?" she asked.

Levy glanced at her friend through the corner of her eyes, and replied, "He's a little rough. But my father believed that he is a good person."

"So, you don't believe in your father?" Lucy asked, raised her brow.

"Lucy, please. It's not like I don't believe in my father, but...I afraid that he was wrong."

"How long have you known your father?" Another question given. Levy gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asked her back.

"Your father is a wise person. Even if he is a bad person, how do think your father treat that kind of a person? And, do you think that your father will risk your future for some bad people?"

Levy sighed. Everything seemed to be very difficult. Starting with Gajeel.

"I know he wouldn't. But if you're in my place... Sometimes, I think that even his own father not know him well."

"Levy, you're just being too worried."

"Lucy, you don't know him. He is so damn arrogant. He doesn't care about anything. About the wedding, about me, maybe even his own country. All he thinks is him himself. About having a good fight with his brother. He never cared about others."

Her eyes watered. Gently, Lucy brushed her friend's cheeks. Hoped that it would make her feel better. Then, she placed her hands on Levy's shoulders and held them tightly.

"If he never cared, then make him. There's must be reasons why he acted like that. If no one understands him, be the first one. You're going to be his wife soon. A wife is a husband's best friend."

The bluenette stared into the blonde's eyes. Slowly, she smiled bitterly. She placed her head on her friend's shoulder, and her friend hugged her small frame.

Lucy might be right. She really hoped that Lucy was right.

(")è

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Obviously, I'm terrible at speech.**

(")è

ENGAGEMENT DAY….

Juvia stood in the middle of the hall. Her two-months-work finally here. She had been planning the engagement ceremony a long time before it decided. Supposedly they would be celebrating two couples, but after a long discussion with the King, it was finally decided that only Gajeel will engage. Natsu was too young for such serious relationship. And he was never serious about such thing.

While her lips smiling, her eyes watered. She gently wiped her teary eyes. This thing could be so sentimental. Suddenly, her shoulder tapped. Lucy Heartfilia appeared next to her.

"We're finally here," she said. Juvia smilingly nodded.

"I can't believe that this day finally arrives."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," Lucy assured her.

"No. I mean, this thing we'd been working for. It took most of my time. I don't know whether it's my friend's engagement or because of it's my first time handling this, but I never felt this way before."

"A feeling that can't be describe by words?" Lucy asked her. Juvia nodded again.

"You are a great help too." She turned to the princess from West.

"I did nothing. But one thing I'm certain. You're amazing! No wonder Natsu likes you," Lucy praised her.

"That's because I got helps from everyone. And Natsu, he never satisfied with everything I did. He never praised a good deed."

A maid ran into the hall, telling them that the royal orchestra had just arrived. They supposedly to arrive two days before but some things happened. Luckily they managed to arrive on time at least.

And now, the hall completed. Only for the party to begin. Lucy elbowed the bluenette, and both giggled. They walked out of the hall to arrange for other things.

"Juvia," Lucy cleared her throat while called the name. The bluenette turned to her. "Since Natsu won't engage…(ehem)…I bet you must be happy." Juvia smiled.

"What can I say, Natsu is too young for a relationship," she said.

As they reached the foyer, servants were busy entertaining the important guests of the night. Princes and princesses from neighbouring countries arrived to celebrate the event. Since everyone was so dedicated doing their work, everything ran smoothly. This made the two women felt very relieved. Next, they had to make sure that the celebrated couple ready to be celebrated.

(")è

Gajeel sat on a sofa. His eyes counted the ceiling. He had been in that condition since ten minutes ago. He didn't even move a muscle. Sitting opposite to him, Levy couldn't stop staring at him. Her lips couldn't curve a smile. As usual, her problem was the man that was sitting before her eyes that had no intention of marrying her.

She herself had tried her best to do what Lucy had advised. But everything turned a waste as he opened his mouth opposing everything she said. Now, he sat there, waited for the party to end so that he could quickly leave. They'd been sitting there in the room for more than thirty minutes, but he didn't say a word. Not even a 'hi' or a 'hello'. And, he had stopped talking to everyone ever since he got the news that Natsu went to the border to training with the army's special team. He only back for their engagement and then return to the border. Except Juvia. Gajeel only talked to Juvia. Although not much, he still talked to her. Maybe that was what upset her the most.

"I had been ruling this country for more than thirty years. And being a father is far harder than being a king. Especially when you are a single father and you have two very energetic sons."

The crowd chuckled.

"At this age, I shouldn't be bothered with King's stuff anymore. But crowning a king isn't an easy task too. A leader isn't being born. He is made. Therefore, I'm taking my time to make my new leader. Hope that I have enough time."

The King chuckled. He caught Lord Loxar staring sharply.

"Being a king, being a father, I forgot that my children are growing up. Watching them every day, every minute, I forgot how fast time had passed by. Today I had come to realize that one day I have to let my little Wendy go."

The young princess smiled bitterly. She tried hard to not cry.

"Natsu always sneaked out at night and came back before sunrise. Because that's what he promised his mother to. Today, he'll be leaving for some times, and I don't know when I will see him again."

Juvia nudged Natsu. The prince didn't move. He stared firmly at his old father.

"And my first born. We are here celebrating him today. Levy is a very sweet girl."

Levy stepped closer to the King. They smiled to each other.

"Looking at her feels like looking at my wife. Gentle and wise."

Levy's cheeks turned pink with the praises. She never thought she would be compared with the late Queen. At the moment she hoped that she known her more.

"King Makarov and I had been friend since we're young. We shared a lot of things. I never thought our relationship will come to this extent. That we will one day become family." He glanced at Levy and smiled.

He turned his back around and took one of two rings from royal rings keeper. He brought the ring to the East princess and then he sheathed itto her delicate finger. After that, he took another ring and sheathedto his son's finger. The prince glared his father which he been ignored.

The crowd applauded after the King sheathed rings to the couple. Juvia was seen to be the most excited. She sometimes teased Natsu. Lucy only ogled from far with a little broken heart.

"I can't believe you're leaving tonight," Juvia said, as they waltzing to the music on the dance floor. "Why can't you at least stay till tomorrow?"

Natsu chuckled. His hand was on her waist and Juvia's hand was on his shoulder. Their other hands held each other's hand.

"A soldier must be disciplined," he said. Juvia snorted.

"Like I ever seen Natsu be a good boy." Natsu grinned. He agreed with her. He never is a good boy. And he never thought being a good boy either. Maybe this is the right time. "So, when will you leave?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked back.

"Yeah, I don't know when will Papa decide to go back home. So at least I want to see you go." She looked a little sad.

"You spoke like we're never meeting again." He frowned. Juvia took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"It's not like that. It's just – I don't want to lose my friend." Natsu giggled.

"Hey, I'm going for training. Not war." Juvia smiled.

"Yes, I know." She wiped her teary eyes. "Remember when you sneaked me out one night?" she asked. Then they both giggled.

"Of course. I remember how you surprised me jumping out of the window." He laughed aloud. Juvia slapped his shoulder for teasing her.

"There was no other way. If not, Papa would know," she said, defended herself.

"Still your father knew that you sneaked out that night," he replied grinningly.

"Yeah. I was grounded for two weeks." Natsu laughed again. "You never visited me. Only Gajeel-kun came. You didn't know how bored I was."

"He went to you every time he fought with our father," he said. "Huh, I can't believe he finally engaged and getting married." His grinned turned into a pale smile.

"Why? You're not happy for him?" she asked. She never saw him talks something like that.

"It's not like that. Our lives – you know – never the same after our mother died. Especially him. Wendy – she said she wanted to bring everything like the old days." He looked a little frown.

"That is a good thing," Juvia assured him.

"You know – I agree with him – nothing could bring it back." Juvia surprised with his answer.

Natsu released her hand and stepped off of the dance floor, leaving the young woman shocked and dumbfounded. Juvia was about to call him when a gentleman asked her to dance.

(")è

Natsu took a deep breath and gently pushed his father's study's door. His old man was at his table, as usual. He turned to him as the younger prince closed the door behind him.

"I come to say goodbye." It felt awkward, but his father smiled. "I..I'll leave soon." He nodded to nothing.

"I wish you could stay longer – " The king leaned to his chair. " – At least till tomorrow." He chuckled. "Nevermind. You must be very happy."

Natsu stood at a corner of his father's table.

"Yeah. Maybe." He almost whispered the word 'maybe'.

"Then, do your best. I count on you." He stared at his father. Their eyes met.

"Yeah, of course. No one can lead the special troop other than me." He grinned and convinced his father.

The king smiled. He knew that his younger son would do his best. Then, the prince excused to leave, to prepare for his journey back to the border.

Natsu leaned against the wall after he walked out of his father's study. He gave out a heavy sigh. Before he took a step to where he should be now, he took a deep breath. His mind a mess**.**

On his way he found a blonde princess walked toward him. The princess smiled at him. He just smiled back with no intention to say anything to her. But she spoke first.

"You're leaving tonight, then you're not going to say goodbye?" she asked, teased him.

"Yeah. I don't have enough time to say goodbye to everyone," he said, brushed the back of his neck.

"Well, you got time for Juvia." She teased him again. "Just kidding," she said when he looked mixed with feelings. "You alright?" she asked, because he looked not alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He forced a smile. "Have you seen Gajeel anywhere?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"Maybe he's dancing with Levy. That's what newly engaged couple always do. You haven't seen him?"

"Erm, nevermind. If you see him later, tell him congratulation."

Lucy's brows fused.

"Why didn't you tell him yourself?"

"Got no time. General's waiting for me. See you."

Lucy watched him running away. She wished that they can talk a little longer.

(")è

Levy stared to the man in front of her. They were dancing but his mind wasn't there.

"Ehem.." Levy cleared her throat. She did it! Gajeel glanced at her for a second before looked away. "Something bother you?" He didn't answer. "Natsu?" Her question won his attention.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her back.

"I've been watching you, you know. You always oppose what I say, things I believe. But yesterday, you turned mute. The only thing I can accept as reliable reason is Natsu. He'd been pointed as leader of special troop of army which you've been aiming for."

Gajeel stared at the princess. He wished that he had something to say – to oppose her as always – but, he had nothing.

"Whatever." He turned his eyes away. Levy chuckled caused him to look back at her.

"For the first time I won." Gajeel snorted. "Actually I was afraid I was the reason. You never looked happy when we're together." She frowned.

"Tsk, it has nothing to do with you." She smiled bitterly.

"Promise me one thing." She looked straight into his eyes. He raised his eye brows.

"What the…?" He dissatisfied when being forced to do something. But when her silent hinted that she won't move away until he says 'yes', he gave up.

"Promise me that you will hide nothing from me." His brows fused, confused with things she just said. He stared into her big, shiny brown orbs.

"No." He finally said it. And he startled her.

She wanted to know why but she kept it. He might have his own reason. She tried to be positive.

"I have nothing to hide," he added. " – And you have nothing to know."

"But I can't stand seeing you like this all the time," she said, concerned.

"Remember what I said, mind your own business," he said.

"I – "

"Excuse me."

The King appeared next to them. They slowly let go each other's hand. After the King took Levy's hand for a dance, Gajeel bowed before his father and left. Levy's eyes followed him till he disappeared between the crowds.

(")è

**I didn't own Fairy Tail, but I really love it!**


End file.
